1st Annual Danvarias 'Easter-palooza'
by Little Writer Babe
Summary: This is just a short drabble based on the Tumblr prompt: "The store ran out of Easter eggs..." featuring Alex and Sam in domestic bliss (for the most part)!


Sam hummed happily as she entered the kitchen Easter morning, pleased to note that her wife had finished Ruby's basket. Alex had been thrilled to be assigned the task, as it was something Sam only previously ever trusted herself with. She picked up the ornately wrapped basket, noting with confusion that it felt quite heavy! Unable to contain her curiosity, she gently unwrapped the yellow cellophane to peak inside.

Nothing too unusual...

A new black hoodie with the crest of the House of El since Ruby's latest growth spurt had outpaced her old one. Assorted candies and snacks were sprinkled throughout the cheesy fake grass along with a rainbow hued, stuffed bunny. The ear-buds Ruby had been saving her allowance for over a month to buy, unaware that her parents had already purchased them. Towards the bottom of the basket were the _biggest _Easter eggs Sam had _ever _seen!

"What the hell?!" She whispered, glad their daughter wasn't around to chastise her about language.

She plucked one of the strangely heavy orbs from the basket and began to examine it. The item in question was brightly painted in intricate patterns, no doubt Kara's handiwork. There was a strange texture to its surface and as she twirled the orb in her fingers, she suddenly knew _exactly _what it was!

"_ALEX!"_

The Agent-turned-Director in question burst into the room moments later, gun drawn, and a wild look in her eye. The sight of her was slightly comical, given that her standard DEO uniform was currently replaced with a soft, yellow oxford and form fitting jeans. She painted a perfect picture of a suburban mom hosting an Easter lunch, not a badass alien hunter.

"Sam?! What is it? What's wrong?" Alex slid to a stop beside her wife, still searching for the unseen threat.

"Ruby's basket!"

The Director was understandably confused as she tucked the gun into her waistband. "What about it? I finished it last night, just like you asked."

"And _what _did you put in it?"

"Um ... A new hoodie, those gross marshmallow chicks she likes, the ear-buds and..." Alex scratched her head while she ticked off the list.

"_Grenades_, Alex?!" Sam shouted, shoving the item into her wife's hands in frustration! "And then you had Kara paint them?"

"Well, yeah," Alex shrugged as she tossed the grenade from hand to hand. "They're all ugly and brown normally so I had her spruce them up."

Sam stared aghast at her mate wondering how someone so _brilliant _could also be so, so _dumb_. "Why?" she sighed, too irritated to elaborate.

"I stopped by the store after work yesterday and they were completely out of Easter eggs! On _Easter_!" Alex scoffed before continuing, "And what's an Easter basket with no eggs? So I improvised." She concluded. "Why do you look mad?"

"You were going to give our daughter pastel-colored _weapons_, Alex! I think that's a fairly good reason to get mad!"

"Whoa! What?" Alex looked horrified by the implication. "Babe, these are _dummies_! The only thing they would spray you with is confetti."

Sam stared between her wife and the grenade, then back again. "Confetti?"

"Yeah. We use them to train the new recruits and anybody covered in confetti has to 'play dead'." Alex explained quietly. "Did you really think I would endanger Ruby like that?"

The hurt tone of the other woman's voice spurned Sam into action. "Oh, Alex...I'm sorry..." She whispered, as she edged closer to her wife. She sought the redhead's eyes and when Alex nodded slightly, Sam wrapped her wife in her long arms.

She waited a few minutes until she felt the tension in Alex's shoulders ease. Sam dropped her hands to grip her wife's biceps, thumbs rubbing gentle circles there.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, on you." Sam began quietly. "I _know _that you would never do anything to hurt Ruby. I just saw something unfamiliar and I panicked and I should have asked you _first_... I should have _trusted _you."

"S'okay..." Alex murmured, dragging a hand roughly across her face.

And, oh, she was _crying_!

_Dammit! _Sam thought to herself as she watched her adorable, badass reduced to tears.

Very few people knew that beneath the stoic, no nonsense persona that Alex projected, the Director wore her heart on her sleeve. Sam knew this best of all and yet here she had lashed out in the worst possible way. Alex tried so hard to be a good parent to Ruby and as Sam glanced down at the kryptonite circling her wrists, she realized that for several months Alex had _surpassed __her _as a parent. Alex had been Ruby's rock, her shoulder to cry on and her protector.

How could she have questioned her mate's commitment to keeping Ruby safe?

"Baby, please look at me?" She whispered when Alex pulled away, arms crossed and gaze firmly rooted to the floor. The agent shook her head sullenly, swiping angrily as more tears gathered.

"I said it's _fine_." She mumbled as Sam moved closer and knelt on the floor before her. She wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist and rested her chin on her wife's stomach.

"It's _not _fine, Alex. I'm an idiot. Last night, after a _14-hour shift _fighting the scum of the universe, you ran all over National City looking for Easter eggs just so you could finish Ruby's basket. And _then,_you somehow convinced a superhero to take time out of her day to help you improvise a solution. You did everything you could to make our first Easter together special and I ruined it. I suppose I'm pretty bad at this whole partner thing, huh?"

Alex gave a tearful chuckle at that. "You're not the _worst_..." She conceded with a half-shrug, smirking down at Sam.

"But I'm not the best either." The tall brunette admitted, rising to take her wife in her arms once more. "For so long it was just Ruby and I. I got so used to being the main person in her life that I forgot that other people love her too, and I can trust them with her. I can trust _you _with her. She's not just mine anymore; she's _ours_. I promise I'll do better, babe."

"That's all I can ask." Alex answered simply, melting into her mate, relieved that Sam still trusted her with their daughter.

"I love you." Sam stated simply, bending to give her wife a chaste kiss. "So what do you say, shall we get the '1st Annual Danvarias Easter-Palooza' underway?"

Alex pulled a face as she playfully pushed her wife away. "We are _not _calling it that."

"But baby," Sam pouted hugging the redhead back to her chest, "we had shirts made and everything..." she trailed off, 'puppy-dog eyes' in full effect.

"Nope. No way, _Danvers-Arias_, it's bad enough you convinced me to host this thing _and _to wear this shirt!"

"What's wrong with it? You look great in yellow baby, the picture of modern suburban gayness."

"Look whose talking?" Alex smirked and Sam glanced down at her baby blue oxford and white capris.

"Hey, the suburbs have a uniform babe."

Alex rolled her eyes as she retied the cellophane around Ruby's basket and muttered, "Damn, I wish those grenades were real..."


End file.
